intervisionfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
АРХИВ ПЕСЕН IntervisionSC
АНГЛИЙСКИЙ АЛФАВИТ: A A Day To Remember – All I Want A Friend In London – New Tomorrow Aarzemnieki – Cake to Bake ABBA – The Winner Takes It All ABBA – When all is said and done AC⁄DC – Thunderstruck Ace Wilder – Busy Doin' Nothin Adam Lambert – Ghost Town Adam Lambert - Whataya You Want For Me Adel Tawil – Weinen Adele – Rolling in the Deep Adele - Set Fire To The Rain Adele – Skyfall Adеlе – Somеone Likе Yоu Adelen - Bombo Adelen – Ole Agnes Obel – Riverside A-Ha – Butterfly, Butterfly A-Ha – Take On Me Akon Zion ft – I Love The Way She Moves Akos – Igazan Alcazar – Blame It On The Disco Alcazar – Not a sinner nor a saint Alcazar – Young Guns (Go For It) Alekseev – Пьяное Солнце Alessandra Amoroso – Ti Aspetto Alesso & OneRepublic – If I Lose Myself Alesso ft. Tove Lo – Heroes Alex Gaudino feat Crystal Waters - Destination Calabria Alex Hepburn – Under Alexandra Burke – Hallelujah Alexandra Joner – Cinderella Alexandra Stan – Mr Saxobeat Alexandros Tsopozidis – Male Alicia Keys – Girl On Fire Alicia Keys – No One Alida – Feathers Aliona Moon – O mie Alistair Griffin feat Kimberley Walsh - The Road Alizée – Blonde Alizee – Moi Lolita Alyosha - Безоружная Alyosha – Моё сердце Alyosha – Ты моё всё Amaranthe – Drop Dead Cynical Amel Bent – Ma philosophie Amr Diab - Wayah Amy Winehouse – Back To Black Amy Winehouse — You Know I'm No Good Ana Nikolic & Aca Lukas - Sizofrenija Anael - Glow Anastasia - Heavy On My Heart Anavae – Feel Alive Andrea Bocelli & Sarah Brightman - Con Te Partiro (Time To Say Goodbye) Andrea Demirovic - Just get out of my life Andreea Banica feat Dony – Una noche Andy – Toe Nabashi Aneta – We Could Be Lions Anggun – No Stress Anggun - Saviour Anina – Brain Break Anise K feat. Bella Blue & Snoop Dogg - Walking On Air Anna Naklab, Younotus feat. Alle Farben - Supergirl Anna Rossinelli – Bang Bang Bang Anna Rossinelli - Shine In The Light Annalisa - Alice E Il Blu Annalisa – Sento Solo Il Presente Anouk - Nobody's Wife Anton Ewald – Begging Antonella Lo Coco – Optional Antonio Banderas - Canción del mariachi Antonio Maggio - Mi servirebbe sapere Apostolia Zoi – Alli San Emena A.R. Rahman & Nicole Scherzinger - Jai Ho Aram MP3 - Help Aram MP3 – If I Tried Aram Mp3 – Not Alone Arash – On Est La Arash -She Makes Me Go Arash ft Helena – Broken Angel Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? Arctic Monkeys – You Know I'm No Good Ariana Grande ft. Major Lazer - All My Love Ariana Grande feat. The Weeknd - Love Me Harder Arilena – Aeroplan Arilena – Business Class Arman Tovmasyan feat. Ksenona - Jana jana Armenchik feat. Francesca Ramirez - Kiss Me Armin Van Buuren feat Cristian Burns - This Light Between Us Armin Van Buuren feat. Sharon Den Adel - In And Out Of Love Army Of Lovers – Crucified Army Of Lovers – Sexual Revolution Aronchupa – I'm An Albatraoz Árstíðir – You Again Asaf Avidan - Different Pulses Ask Embla - Father's Eyes Ayumi Hamasaki - Zutto Aura Dione – Geronimo Aura Dione ft. Rock Mafia – Friends Aurela Gaçe – Feel The Passion Aurela Gace - Tranzit Aurora – Real Life Aurora – Runaway Avicii & Martin Garrix - Waiting for Love Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend Avril Lavigne – Give You What You Like Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty Avril Lavigne – Rock N Roll Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone Avril Lavigne - Wish You Were Here Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger - Let Me Go Awolnation – Sail Aysel and Arash - Always Azis & Tsalikis – Estar Loco Azuro feat. Elly – Hypnotize B Baby K feat. Giusy Ferreri – Roma-Bangkok Backstreet Boys - Everybody Rock You Body Bang La Decks – Utopia Banks – Brain Baptiste Giabiconi - Speed of Light Basic Element - Someone Out There. feat Taz Basshunter – All I Ever Wanted Basshunter – Now you're gone Basshunter – Saturday Bea Miller – Open Your Eyes Bebe Rexha - I Can't Stop Drinking About You Bebe Rexha – I'm Gonna Show You Crazy Becca Adams - I will Beenie Man – Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie Belinda – Bella Traicion Benassi Bros Feat. Dhany - Every Single Day Benassi Bros feat.Dhany - Hit My Heart Bengü - Sahici Benjamin - Unbreakable Benny Benassi – Satisfaction Beyond The Black – In The Shadows Beyonce - Halo Beyonce – Single ladies Beyonce & Jay-Z – Crazy in Love Beyonce & Shakira – Beautiful Liar Big Scary – Leaving Home Billie – Give Me The Knife Bingo Players – Knock You Out Birdy – Wings Bjornskov – En Anden Bjornskov – Venner For Evigt Bjornskov – Vi Er Helte Blue – Breathe Easy Blue – I Can Blue Foundation - Bonfires Blue System – Only With You B.O.B. feat Hailey Williams – Wish Right Now Вo Feat. Dawn Richard – Di Di Bob Sinclar - Groupie Bodybangers Feat. Victoria Kern - Tonight Bogi – We All Bon Jovi – Its My Life Boney M - Sunny Bonnie Tyler – I need a hero Boom Boxx Feat Linda O - Balla Da Li Borgeous – Wildfire Boris Covali – Flying Bovska – Long Way Brequette – Más Brennan Heart feat Jonathan Mendelsohn - Imaginary Britney Spears - Break The Ice Britney Spears – Womanizer Britney Spears feat. Iggy Azalea - Pretty Girls Broods – Bridges Brooke Fraser - Magical Machine Bruno Mars – Grenade Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song Bryan Rice Feat. Julie - Curtain Call Buck-Tick – Muma - The Nightmare Buhar Jerreau - 498 Burhan G - Din For Evigt C C.C. Catch – Heaven And Hel Calle 13 – 05. Ojos Color Sol (Feat. Silvio Rodriguez) Calvin Harris ft Ayah Marar - Thinking About You Calvin Harris & Disciples - How Deep Is Your Love Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside Caralisa Monteiro – Phir Dekhiye Carlos Rivera - Por Ti Carly Rae Jepsen - Curiosity Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You Carly Rae Jepsen – Run Away With Me Caro Emerald – A Night Like This Carpark North - 32 (feat. Stine Bramsen) Cascada - Dangerous Cascada – Glorious Cascada – Miracle Cascada – Reason Cassandre - Ma Révolution Catarina Pereira - Mea Culpa Celine Dion – A New Day Has Come Celine Dion – Eyes On Me Celine Dion – Loved Me Back To Life Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On Celine Dion – Parler A Mon Pere Céline Dion - That's The Way It Is Ciara ft. Nicki Minaj - I'm Out Chanee - Fallen Chanee & N'Evergreen – In a moment like this Charice – Louder Charice - One Day Charles Hamilton Ft. Rita Ora - New York Raining Charli XCX - Break the Rules Charlotte Perrelli ft. Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart Chen Aharoni - Crazy Cher – Believe Cher - Dov'e L'Amore Cher - I Hope You Find It Cher – Pride Cher - Strong Enough Cher – You Haven’t Seen the Last of Me Cheraze – Promets Pas La Lune Cheryl Cole – Call My Name Chiara – Angel Chiara– What If We Chinkong feat. Antigo – Live Life Chinook - Go Home Chlöe Howl - Rumour Christina Aguilera – Candyman Christina Aguilera - Hurt Christina Metaxa – Firefly Christina Perri – Human Christina Aguilera ft. Lil' Kim & Mya & Pink - Lady Marmalade Christine and the Queens - The Loving Cup Chvrches – Leave A Trace Clark Owen feat. Лена Катина – Melody Clarissa feat. Josh Standing - Top of the World Claudia Faniello – When It's Time Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Real Love Coasts – Oceans Co-Ed – Bbiribbom Bberibbom Cœur De Pirate – Carry On Coeur De Pirate – Crier Tout Bas Coldplay – Charlie Brown Conchita Wurst – Colours Of Your Love Conchita Wurst – Firestorm Conchita Wurst – Heroes Conchita Wurst - My Lights Conchita Wurst – Pure Conchita Wurst – That's what I am Conchita Wurst – Unbreakable Conchita Wurst – You are unstoppable D Daan – La Crise Daft Punk - Get Lucky Damir Kedzo – Kada Ljubav Stisne Zube Dana International – Ding Dong Dana International – Yeladim Ze Simcha Daniel Djokic - Man On Fire Daniel Santacruz – Lento Danny – Tokyo Danny ft.Therese – If only you Danny Saucedo – Dör För Dig Danny Saucedo - Todo El Mundo (Dancing In The Streets) Darin - Lovekiller DATA Feat. Benny Sings - Don't Sing Dato и Лигалайз – Джаная David Bustamante & Pastora Soler - Bandera Blanca David Carreira – Rien à envier David Guetta ft Estelle – One Love David Guetta feat Nicky Minaj - Turn Me On David Guetta ft. Sam Martin – Dangerous David Guetta feat. Sia – Titanium David Guetta feat. Sia - She Wolf David Guetta ft. Usher – Without You David Guetta – The world is mine David Vendetta feat. Rachael Starr - Bleeding Heart De Vet Du – Klä Av Dig Naken Deborah Iurato – Libere Debrah Scarlett – Dream Delain – Stardust Delia – Da Mama Delta Goodrem - Believe Again Delta Goodrem - Lost Without You Delta Goodrem - Running Away Delta Goodrem - Sitting On Top Of the World Delta Goodrem – Wings Demi Lovato – Heart Attack Demi Lovato - Skyscraper Demy – Nothing Better Demy – Poses Xiliades Kalokairia Despina Vandi – Ypofero Devrim Kaya – Hino Ao Sol Diaisthisi - Pegky Zina Dimos Anastasiadis Diandra – Lost Die Antwoord – I Funk U Freeky Dinah Nah – I Am Diodato – Babilonia DJ Bobo – Freedom DJ Bobo – Vampires Are Alive DJ Layla & AsoA – City of Sleeping Hearts Dj Layla feat Alissa – Single lady DJ Layla feat. Armina Rosi & Radu Sîrbu – Party Boy Dj Layla feat. Sianna – I'm Your Angel Dj Paul van Dyk feat Rea Garvey – Let go Dj Project feat. Adela – Suflet vandut DJ Zmija, DJ Speedy & Roby Rob - Igraj Doda – Nie Daj Sie Doda – Nie Pytaj Mnie Dominika Mirgova – Labut Don Omar ft. Lucenzo, Daddy Yankee - Danza Kuduro Donatan&Cleo – Slavica Donatan & Cleo – Sztorm Dorothy Bezzina -Autobiography Dorothy Bezzina-Starting from the End Dotter – Dive Dotter - My Flower Dr Alban Feat Melissa – Habibi E Edurne – Basta Edurne – Painkiller Eiríkur Hauksson – Valentine Lost Eldar – Onu Sən De Electro Spectre - Your Love Is A Criminal Eleftheria Eleftheriou - To Kentro Tou Kosmou Elen Levon – Wild Child Elena Gheorghe feat. Glance – Mamma mia Eleni Foureira – Ase me Eleni Foureira - Anemos Agapis Eleni Foureira – Mou`Pan H Agaph Eleni Foureira - Party Sleep Repeat Eleni Foureira – Pio Dinata Eleni Foureira feat. Midenistis - To Party Den Stamata Eliane – Venus & Mars Elif – Unter Meiner Haut Elina Born – Enough Elize – Hot Stuff Ella Henderson – Ghost Ellen Xylander – Reckless Hearted Ellie Goulding – Burn Ellie Goulding – Figure 8 Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do Elton John - Believe Emeli Sande – My Kind Of Love Emeli Sande - Read All about it Emeli Sande feat. Naughty Boy - Daddy Emika – Centuries Emiliana Torrini – Jungle Drum Emin – In Another Life EMIN и Ани Лорак - Зови Меня Emina Jahovic – I Da Mogu Eminem - Without Me Eminem & Skylar Grey – I Need A Doctor Eminem feat. Rihanna-Love The Way You Lie Eminem and Rihanna – Monster Eminem ft. Sia – Guts Over Fear Emma Marrone – L'amore non mi basta Emmelie de Forest – Drunk Tonight Emmelie de Forest – Hunter & Prey Enrique Iglesias - Bailamos Enrique Iglesias -Escape Enrique Iglesias – Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song) Enrique Iglesias – Dirty Dancer (feat. Usher) Enrique Iglesias – Hero Enrique Iglesias – Push Enrique Iglesias – Ring My Bell Enrique Iglesias – Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) (Feat. Ludacris & DJ Frank E) Enrique Iglesias feat. Whitney Houston - Could I Have This Kiss Forever Enrique Iglesias feat. Luan Santana – Bailando Enrique Iglesias ft. Nicole Scherzinger – Heartbeat Enrike Iglesias and Ciara-Taking back my love Enya – May It Be Epica - Storm The Sorrow Eric Saade – Popular Esma & Lozano – Imperija Esma Redzepova – Dzelem Dzelem Essaï - Je n'oublie pas Euroband – This Is My Life Europe - The Final Countdown Eva – Shume Te Dua Por S'te Kam Eva Rivas - Apricote Stone Eva Simons feat. Konshens - Policeman Evanescence - Bring Me To Life Evanescence – Erase This Evanescene- My immortal Evermore - Follow The Sun Eves The Behavior – TV Ewelina Lisowska - We Mgle Exo - Wolf F Fahrenhaidt – Frozen Silence Fall Out Boy – Centuries Fall Out Boy – The Phoenix Fallulah – Bridges Fally Ipupa ft. Youssoupha - Kitoko Fancy - Flames Of Love Faun – Walpurgisnacht Faun ft. Santiano – Tanz Mit Mir Faydee – Catch Me Fedde Le Grand – Put Your Hands Up For Detroit Fedde Le Grand ft. Ida Corr - Let Me Think About It Felix Jaehn feat. Jasmine Thompson - Ain't Nobody Fiesta – Gyulolve Szeretni Fifth Harmony – Miss Movin' On Fifth Harmony – Sledgehammer Fifth Harmony feat. Kid Ink – Worth It Florence + The Machine - Hurricane Drunk Florence and The Machine - Over the Love Florence + The Machine - Queen Of Peace & Long And Lost Florence + The Machine - What Kind Of Man Flori & Soni Malaj – Fluturimi 3470 Fly Project – La musica Fly Project – Mandala Foxes – Better Love Foxes – Let Go For Tonight Francesca Gagnon – Alegria Francesca Michielin – L'amore Esiste Frankmusik – I Remember Franz Ferdinand - Stand On The Horizon Freaky Fortune feat. RiskyKidd - Rise Up Freddy Kalas – Pinne For Landet G Gabriela Gunčíková – Černý anděl Gabriella – Fighter Gabrielle Aplin – Salvation Gabrielle Aplin – The Power Of Love Garou – Gitan Garou & Michel Sardou - La Riviere De Notre Enfance Garou, Daniel Lavoie, Patrick Fiori - Belle Girls Aloud - Something New Giorgio Moroder feat. Sia - Déjà vu Giorgos Alkeos & Friends – OPA Giorgos Tsalikis — Den sou kanw ton Agio Geri Halliwell – Calling Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Men Getter Jaani – Rockefeller Street Getter Jaani & Koit Toome - Rannamaja Getter Jaani & Maia Vahtramäe - Meelelahutajad Gigi Finizio – E tu mi manchi Gigi Radics - Over you Ginny Blackmore – Bones Gipsy Kings - Nancy Ajram - Alabina - Ya Habibi Yalla Gjan – Tattoo Glasperlenspiel – Paris Gorky Park – Moscow Calling Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know G.R.L. – Ugly Heart Grace Jones - I've Seen That Face Before (Libertango) Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends Gregorian & Eva Mali - World Without End Greip – Vihma loits Greta Salome feat Jonsi - Never Forget Grete Paia - San Sebastiano Gusttavo Lima feat. Laura S. – Not This Time (Vou Me Encontrar) Guy Sebastian Feat. Lupe Fiasco - Battle Scars H Hadise - Mesajımı Almıştır O Hadise – Visal Haifa Wehbe – Breathing You In Haifa Wehbe – Habibi Ana Haloo Helsinki – Vapaus Käteen Jää Hanna Pakarinen-Leave Me Alone Hannah - Straight Into Love Harel Skaat – Kama Od Efshar Hari Mata Hari - Lejla Harout Balyan feat. Chioma - Qez Sirum Em/ Forever Hayley Williams of Paramore - Stay The Night Helena – Paper House Helena - Sunlight Helena Paparizou – Don't Hold Back Helena Paparizou – Gigolo Helena Paparizou – Just Walk Away Helena Paparizou - Otan Aggeli Klene Helena Paparizou – Survivor Helena Paparizou feat. Playmen - I Hate Myself Hera Björk – Because You Can Hera Björk – Je Ne Sais Quoi Himbrimi – Tearing Holly Dolly - Dolly Song Home Town – Where I Belong Honey – Lalalove Hooverphonic – Mad about you Hozier - Take Me To Church Hulda – Every Drop Hurts – Illuminated Hurts – Rolling Stone Hurts – Some Kind Of Heaven Hurts - Somebody To Die For Hurts - Stay Hurts - The Water Hurts - Wonderful Life Hurts ft. Kylie Minogue – Devotion I Iggy Azalea feat. Rita Ora - Black Widow Il Volo – Il Mondo Imagine Dragons - Demons Imagine Dragons – Radioactive Imany – Don’t Be So Shy Imany – The Good, The Bad, And The Crazy Imany – You Will Never Know Indila – Derniere Danse Indila – Mini World Indila – SOS Indila – Tourner Dans Le Vide Iowa – Мама Irma – I Know Ivana Elektra Feat. DJ Buka & Ermano - Lomi mala Iveta Mukuchyan – Ari Yar J Jackie Chan – City Jackie Thomas – It's Worth It James Arthur – Impossible James Arthur – Recovery Jamie Grace - Hold Me featuring tobyMac Janna - Sä et ole hullu Jannike – Into The Sun Jarina De Marco – Paranavigar Jasmine Thompson – Adore Jasmine Thompson – Do It Now Jason Derulo – Want To Want Me Jason Derulo – Wiggle Jay Khan - Nackt Jay Sean – Ride it Jay-Z feat. Mr. Hudson – Young Forever Jedward - Waterline Jelena Rozga – Nirvana Jelena Tomasevic – Kosava Jelena Tomašević – Oro Jenni Vartiainen – Junat ja naiset Jennifer Lopez - Hold It Don't Drop It Jennifer Lopez – Waiting For Tonight Jennifer Lopez ft Pitbull - On The Floor Jenny Langlo – Next To You Jess Glynne - Don't Be So Hard On Yourself Jess Glynne – Hold My Hand Jesse & Joy – Ecos De Amor Jessica Mauboy – Never Be The Same Jessica Mauboy – This Ain't Love Jessie J - Breathe Jessie J – Domino Jessie J – Price tag (feat. B.o.B.) Jessie J feat. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Jessika – Fandango Jesus Culture – Rooftops Jimmy Ahlen – Storm Jippu & Samuli Edelmann - Pimeä Onni Joao Lucas e Marcelo – Eu quero tchu eu quero tcha Joana Zimmer - When We Dance Joe Dassin – Et Si Tu N`Existais Pas Joel Madden, Delta Goodrem, Seal, Ricky Martin - Diamonds John Legend – All of Me Jojo – Too Little To Late Jokeren feat. Pauline – Kun Os To Jon Henrik Fjallgren – Jag Ar Fri Jon Nørgaard – Sidste Sang Joni - Waterfall Jonsi - Tornado Josef Salvat – Open Season Josh Groban – Remember Me Jula – Nie Zatrzymasz Mnie Julia - Around Julias Moon – Bay Julias Moon – Lipstick Lies Juliet Simms – Wild Child Julio Iglesias & Dolly Parton - When You Tell Me That You Love Me Jung Yong Hwa & Jj Lin – Checkmate Junior Jack ft Shena – Stupidisco Junk Riot – Untouched K Kadebostany - Castle In The Snow Kaliopi – Crno i Belo Kaliopi - Melem Kállay Saunders András - Fly Kallay Saunders Andras – Running Kari Jobe - Find You On My Knees Karl Wolf – Go Your Own Way Kat Graham – Wanna Say Kate Boy – Northern Lights Kate Havnevik – Falling Katerina Stikoudi – Se ena oneiro Kato & Safri Duo feat. Bjornskov – Dimitto Kato feat. Shontelle – I'm In Love Katy B – Crying For No Reason Katy B – Stil Katy Perry – Firework Katy Perry – Hot N Cold Katy Perry – I Kissed A Girl Katy Perry - Roar Katy Perry – Starstrukk Katy Perry – The One That Got Away Katy Perry – This Is How We Do Katy Perry – Unconditionally Katy﻿ Perry ft. Kanye West - E.T. Kejsi Tola - Carry Me in Your Dreams Kejsi Tola – Perendeshe e Fantazise Kelly Clarkson – Because of You Kelly Clarkson – Stronger Kendji Girac – Andalouse Kensington – Streets Kesha – Tik Tok Keshyou - Ризамын Kiesza – Hideaway Kiesza – Sound Of A Woman Kiesza – Stronger Kika feat. Andreas Wijk - Can't Feel Love Tonight Kilians – Hometown Kim Lian - Road To Heaven K.Maro - Lets go Knaan Ft. David Bisbal – Waving Flag Kokoro – Tasmanian Devil Kostas Martakis - Kanenas Den Me Stamata Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi mou (Loving U) Krista Siegfrids - Cinderella Krista Siegfrids – On & Off Kristel Lisberg – Without You Kwabs – Walk Kwabs – Wrong Or Right Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PonPon Kygo feat. Conrad Sewell – Firestone Kylie Minogue – All The Lovers Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head Kylie Minogue – Crystallize Kylie Minogue - Get Outta My Way Kylie Minogue – In My Arms Kyriakos Georgiou – Oso Iparheis L L AHWA - Beautiful to Me La Musicalite – Última Noche en la Tierra Lady Gaga - Alejandro Lady Gaga – Applause Lady Gaga – Bad Romance Lady Gaga - Guy Lady Gaga – I'm on The Edge Of Glory Lady Gaga – Judas Lady Gaga – Poker Face Lady Gaga feat. Beyonce - Telephone Laleh - Colors Laleh – Some Die Young Lalo Project - Listen To Me, Looking At Me Lana Del Rey – Born To Die Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise Lana Del Rey - Ride Lana Del Rey – Summertime Sadness Lana Del Rey – Young And Beautiful Lara Fabian – Adagio Lara Fabian – Deux ils deux elles Lara Fabian - Je t'aime Lara Fabian-I let you go Lara Fabian & Mustafa Cecel - Make Me Yours Tonight Lasgo – Gone Lasgo – Here With Me Las Ketchup – Asereje Latin Lovers – La Camisa Negra Laura Jansen – Use Somebody Laura Närhi - Hetken tie on kevyt Laura Pausini – It's Not A Goodbye Laura Welsh – Ghosts Lauren Christy – The Color Of The Night Laurent Wolf - Walk The Line Lauris Reiniks - Banjo Laura Lazar - Zamestitel Lazzaro vs Aidin Davoudi feat. Alin Goyan - Groong Le Roi Soleil - Etre A La Hauteur Ledina Celo - Can You Touch Me Baby Lena – Home Lena - Neon (Lonely People) Lena – Traffic Lights Lena – Wild & Free Lenka - Blue Skies Lenka – The Show Lenny – All My Love Leona Lewis – Bleeding Love Leona Lewis – Fire Under My Feet Leona Lewis – Happy Leona Lewis - I See You Leonid Rudenko feat Kvinta Nicco – Destination Leonora Jakupi – Koha S'na Fale Letife Soyuoz – Hedef Lidija Bačić – Nasmij se sestro Lilit Hovhannisyan – Requiem Lilly Wood & The Prick and Robin Schulz - Prayer In C Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale – Shatter Me Linkin Park - Burn It Down Linkin Park - Final Masquerade Lisa Lois - Silhouette Litesound – We Are The Heroes Litesound - Shooting Star Little Mix - Little Me LOCO HOT – Nadlan Lolo – Hit And Run Lora - Arde Lorde – Buzzcut Season Lorde - Everybody Wants to Rule the World Lorde - Royals Lorde – Team Lorde – Tennis Court Lorde – Yellow Flicker Beat Lordi – Would You Love A Monsterman Loredana Errore (feat Loredana Berte) – Cattiva Loreen – Everytime Loreen – Heal Loreen – I'm In It With You Loreen – My Heart Is Refusing Me Loreen - Paper Light Loreen – Sober Loreen – We Got The Power Lost Frequencies – Are You With Me Lost Frequencies feat. Janieck Devy - Reality Loukas Giorkas – Den Fantazese Luan Santana – Você de Mim Não Sai Luan Santana - Te Vivo Luminita Anghel And System – Let me try Luminize – Get It Back Luminize – Kill It With Love Luna – Red Bull M 4minute - Love Tension 4Minute – Volume Up M83 - Wait M83 feat. Susanne Sundfør -Oblivion Maala – Touch Madonna – Ghosttown Madonna – Girl Gone Wild Madonna – Frozen Madonna - Justify My Love Madonna – Living For Love Madonna – The Power Of GoodBye Madonna – Vogue Madonna – You'll See Madcon – Beggin Magdalena Tul – Jestem Mahan Moin - Azizami Maitre Gims – Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes Maja Keuc - Close To You Maja Keuc – No One Major Lazer & DJ Snake feat. MØ - Lean On Maluma – Carnaval Maluma ft. Eli Palacios - La Temperatura Manda – Glow Mandy Capristo - Closer MaNga – Parti MaNga – We Could Be The Same Mans Zelmerlow – Brother Oh Brother Mans Zelmerlow – Cara Mia Mans Zelmerlow – Should’ve Gone Home Maraaya - Lovin' Me Marco Carta – Splendida Ostinazione Marco Mengoni – Solo Marco Mengoni - Ti Ho Voluto Bene Veramente Margaret - Wasted Margaret Berger - I Feed You My Love Margaret Berger – Scream Margaux Avril – L'air de rien Maria Gadu – Meu Rio Maria Mena – I Always Liked That Mariah Carey – My All Marie-Mai - Encore Une Nuit Marina And The Diamonds – Forget Marina and The Diamonds - Froot Marina and The Diamonds – I'm a Ruin Marina And The Diamonds – Immortal Marina and The Diamonds – Primadonna Marina And The Diamonds – Teen Idle Marina Kaye – Dancing With The Devil Marina Kaye – Homeless Marina Maximilian - Tango Marion Raven – Here I Am Marius ft Giulia – Rain Markus Feehily – Love Is A Drug Markus Riva – Fire Maroon 5 - This love Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger Martin Rolinski – Golden Rays Massari - What About The Love (feat. Mia Martina) Matisyahu – One Day Maude Feat. Romy M – A L'attaque Maverick Sabre – Emotion (Ain't Nobody) Maya Vik – Going Insane MBAND - Она вернётся Medina – Kl.10 Medina – Når Intet Er Godt Nok Medina – You and I Medina feat. Arash – Doga Doga Medina feat. Svenstrup & Vendelboe – Junkie Meg Myers – Desire Megan – Sous Ma Peau Mei Finegold - Be Proud Mei Finegold – Same Heart Mei Finegold - Sof Haolam Melen Farmer - Appelle Mon Numéro Melisses – I Moni Epilogi Melisses – Eleges Mia - Bad Girls Mia – Take A Look At Me Now Mia Martina – Tu Me Manques Michael Buble - Sway Michael Jackson – Give In To Me Michael Jackson - They Don't Realy Care About Us Michalis Hatzigiannis – I Agapi Dinamoni Michel Sardou – Je Vais T'aimer Michel Telo – Ai Se Eu Te Pego Michel Telo - Bara Bara Bere Bere Midnight Youth - Who Said You're Free Mihai Traistariu – Tornerò Mika – Boom Boom Boom Mika – Love Today Mika - Relax Mika - Underwater Mikaela Coco – Used to Know Milan Stankovic – Ovo Je Balkan Miley Cyrus – Wrecking Ball Milky Chance – Stolen Dance Miri Mesika – Dmaot Miriam Cani – Shiu im Miriam Cani ft. Alban Skenderaj - Somebody Hurts Mishelle feat Randi - Only You Miss Mary feat. Bitza - Ma joc cu focul Mixalis Xatzigiannis – Par'ta ola dika sou Mixalis Xatzigiannis - Treis Zwes Mntha – Nefelibata M. Pokora – Le Monde M. Pokora – Si Tu Pars M. Pokora & Tal - Envole-Moi MØ – Walk This Way Modà e Emma Marrone – Arriverà Moda feat. Emma – Come in un film Molly – Children Of The Universe Molly Sanden - Freak Molly Sanden – Like No One's Watching Molly Sandén – Phoenix Molly Sanden - Så Vill Stjärnorna Molly Sandén feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness Mónica Naranjo – Make You Rock Monika Hoffman – Invisible Monika May – Ghost Monrose – What You Don't Know Morandi - Angels Morandi Feat. Helene – Save Me Morten Harket – Brother Murat Dalkılıc – Bir Guzellik Yapsana Muse – Hysteria Muse – Supremacy Muse – Uprising Mustafa Sandal – Aya benzer Mustafa Sandal – Fikra Mwah! – Gee Gee Gee Myriam Fares – Ghamarni Myriam Fares – Nifsi Aoulhalak N Nabiha – Animals Nabiha – Ask Yourself Nadia Ali, Starkillers & Alex Kenji - Pressure Nadine Beiler – The secret is love Najoua Belyzel – Gabriel Najoua Belyzel – Luna Najwa – Feed Us Narcotic Thrust – I Like It Nightwish - The Phantom Of The Opera Natalia - Boom Natalia Jiménez – Creo en Mi Natalia Kelly – Shine Natalia Oreiro - Cuesta arriba, cuesta abajo Natasa Bekvalac feat. DJ Shone - Gram ljubavi Naya – Min Akous Kanenan Nayer Ft. Pitbull & Mohombi - Suavemente Nela Pociskova – Mysterious Boy Nelly Furtado - Waiting For The Night Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland - Say It Right Neon Jungle – London Rain Neon Jungle – Louder Nephew ft Marie Key - Gå Med Dig Nero – Promises Nevena Bozovic – Bal New Hollow – She Ain't You New Level Empire - The last one Ne-yo – Beautiful monster Nic Billington – Love Bound Nick Jonas – Levels Nickelback - Edge of a Revolution Nickelback – How you remind me Nickelback – If Today Was Your Last Day Nickelback – So Sorry Nickelback – When We Stand Together Nicki Minaj – Grand Piano Nicki Minaj – Super Bass Nicki Minaj – Pills N Potions Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm Nicki Minaj - The Night Is Still Young Nicky Romero Feat. Anouk - Feet On The Ground Nico & Vinz – Am I Wrong Nicola Roberts - Beat Of My Drum Nicole Scherzinger – Poison Nicole Scherzinger – Try With Me Nicole Scherzinger – Wet Nikiforos – Eroteumenos Eimai NikitA - Водопадом Nikos Ganos - Koita Ti Ekanes Nikki Ponte - Remembering The Summer Nights Nikos Ganos – I'm in love Nina Zilli – Out of love (L'amore è femmina) Nina Zilli – Per sempre Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit Noa I Mira Awad-There Must Be Another Way No Doubt – Don't Speak Nolwenn Leroy - Moonlight Shadow Nolwenn Leroy – Tri Martolod Nora Istrefi - Dy shoke Nora Jabri – Berlin Wall nosnow/noalps – Far into the night Nova Miller – Supernova Nusa Derenda - Kakor Ptica, Kakor Pesem O Oana Radu ft. Dr Mako ft. Eli – Tu Oceana – Cry cry Of Monsters And Men – Crystals Of Monsters and Men – Empire Of Monsters and Men - King And Lionheart Of Monsters and Men – Little Talks Ofra Haza – You Oh Land – Wolf & I OK Go – I Won't Let You Down Ola – This Could Be Paradise Olta Boka – Anna Olly Murs - Wrapped up Omar Naber – Parfum Omi – Cheerleader One Direction – Steal My Girl OneRepublic – All the Right Moves OneRepublic - Counting Stars One Ok Rock - Mighty Long Fall Onuka – Time Oonagh - Gäa Oonagh – Orome Open Kids - Stop People Ott Lepland – Kuula Otto Dix – Зверь Owl Eyes – Closure Ozon - Numai Tu P Pablo Lopez – El Mundo Padelis Padelidis - Ginete Paloma Faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This Paloma Faith - Trouble With My Baby Paola e Chiara – Vamos a bailar Paolo Meneguzzi – Musica Parachute Youth - Count to ten Paris Hilton – Nothing in this world Parov Stelar feat. Lilja Bloom – Coco Pastora Soler - Quedate Conmigo Pastora Soler - Pasa La Vida Paula Fernandes – Não Fui Eu Paulina Rubio – Boys Will Be Boys Pentatonix - Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy Pete Fox - Stjernetegn (feat. Joey Moe & Jeanette Zeniia) Petra Kovacevic – Buka, Galama Petra Kovacevic – Nije Katastrofa Petra Frey – Du bist Feuer und Eis Pharrell Williams – Happy Philippe Lafontaine – Coeur De Loup Pink – Please Don't Leave Me Pink - Sober Pink – Try Pink ft. Nate Ruess – Just Give Me A Reason Pitbull feat Marc Antony - Rain Over Me Pitbull feat. Jennifer Lopez & Claudia Leitte-We Are One (Ole Ola) Placebo – Purify Playmen feat. Demy – Fallin Playmen ft. Helena Paparizou, Courtney & Riskykidd - All The Time PMMP – Lautturi Pollapönk - Enga fordóma Preslava – Kak ti stoi Preslava – Ludata doyde Prince Royce - Darte un Beso Princess Sarah ft. Kenza Farah - La Force D'y Croire Princessa Avenue – Tear Priyanka Chopra - I Can't Make You Love Me Priyanka Chopra feat. will.i.am - In My City Poets Of The Fall - Carnival Of Rust Poets Of The Fall – Sleep, Sugar PSY - Gangnam Style PSY – Gentleman PSY feat. Snoop Dogg – Hangover Q Queen – The Show Must Go On Quest Pistols Show - Санта Лючия R Rachel Platten – Fight Song Rachel Traets – Holding On Rammstein – Du Hust Rammstein – Engel Randi - Anybody Raphael Gualazzi – Madness Of Love Rashni-Baboushka Rasmus Seebach – I Mine Øjne Rea Garvey - Wild Love Real O – Мiсяць Reckless Love – Night On Fire Regev Hod – Aba Regev Hod – ha-Layla Lo Nigmar Reidun Saether – High On Love Reigan – All of the Pieces Rennata – West Side Story Ricky Martin - Adiós Ricky Martin – Livin La Vida Loca Ricky Martin - Vida Rihanna – American Oxygen Rihanna – Bitch Better Have My Money Rihanna - California King Bed Rihanna – Diamonds Rihanna – Only Girl Rihanna - Russian Rulet Rihanna – S & M Rihanna - Unfaiful Rihanna - We found love Rihanna – Where Have You Been Rihanna feat Jay-Z - Umbrella Rihanna ft. David Guetta - Who's That Chick Rihanna, Paul McCartney and Kanye West - Four Five Seconds Rita Ora – I Will Never Let You Down Rita Ora feat. Chris Brown - Body On Me Ritarit – Ritari Rixton – Hotel Ceiling Rixton - Me And My Broken Heart Robbie Williams – Supreme Roger Shah feat. Moya Brennan-Morning Star Roh Ji Hoon - A Song For You Roman Lob – Standing Still Ronde – Run Ronya – Flame Roxette - Listen To Your Heart Roya – Lie Rui Andrade - Ao teu encontro Ruth Lorenzo – Love Is Dead Ryan Dolan – Only Love Survives Rykka – Movies S 30 Seconds to Mars - Closer To The Edge 30 Seconds To Mars – Hurricane S4 ft. HyunA – She is my Girl Safia – Counting Sheep Safia - Paranoia, Ghosts & Other Sounds Safiya – One Blood Safura – Drip Drop SAfura - Paradise Saiid Sayad - Qataghani - Arman ba dil Sakis Rouvas – Hartini zoi Sakis Rouvas – Na M'agapas Sakis Rouvas – This Is Our Night Sam Smith – Stay With Me Samanta Tīna - I need a hero Samantha Jade – Armour Samantha Jade – Firestarter Samantha Jade – Soldier Samantha Jade - What You've Done To Me Samaris – Goda Tungl Samir ft Elnur – Day After day Samira Said - Mazal Samsaya – Good With The Bad Sander van Doorn feat. Carol Lee – Love Is Darkness Sandra Afrika feat. Costi- Devojka tvog druga Sandra N - Liar Sandra N. - Obsession Sandra Van Nieuwland - Hunter Sanja Dimitrijevic – La fiesta Sanna Nielsen – Heart Of Me Sanna Nielsen – Undo Sara Ramirez – The Story Sarah Brightman - Призрак Оперы Sarah Connor – From Sarah With Love Sarah Riani – Comme Toi Saron – I Gave You My Life Scoreboard – Apollos Hester Songified Scorpions - Wind of change Sea Wolf – You're a wolf Sean Banan - Sean Den Förste Banan Sebastian Ingrosso & Tommy Trash feat. John Martin - Reload Secret Garden - Sleepsong Seinabo Sey – Pistols At Dawn Selena Gomez – Good For You Selena Gomez - I Love You Like A Love Song Selena Gomez – The Heart Wants What It Wants Celeste Buckingham – I'm Not Sorry September - La La La September – Party In My Head Sertab Erener – Here I Am Severina – Alcatraz Shahzoda – Tilaiman Shahzoda – Yurak Shakira - Dare (La, la, la) Shakira – Empire Shakira- She Wolf Shakira - Waka Waka Shakira - Wherever Whenever Shakira ft Rihanna - Can’t Remember To Forget You Sharam feat. Daniel Bedingfield – The One Sharon Doorson – Electrify Shawn Mendes – Stitches Shaya – Love Me Shaya & Dino – I Wonder Shayne Ward – No Promises Sheppard – A Grade Playa Shontelle – Impossible Shy'm – En Apesanteur Shy'm – Et Alors Sia - Big Girls Cry Sia – Breathe Me Sia – California Dreamin Sia – Chandelier Sia - Elastic Heart Sia – Fire Meet Gasoline Sia – Loved Me Back To Life Siddharta – My Dice Silva Gunbardhi ft. Mandi ft. Dafi - Te ka lali shpirt Simple Plan - Perfect Sinead O`Connor - Tears From The Moon Siri Nilsen – Passasjer Sirusho – Qele qele Sirusho - Erotas Sirusho – Where were you Sirusho Ft. Boaz Mauda & Jelena Tomasevic – Time To Pray Skillet – Comatose Skillet – Not Gonna Die Skillet – Whispers In The Dark Skrillex & Diplo feat. Justin Bieber - Where Are U Now Skylar Grey – I Know You Skylar Grey – Words Sleepthief ft. Phildel – Dust & Cloud Slider & Magnit feat. Radio Killer - Sunwaves Slim Burna – The Orphan Snowflake – My Mission is You Sofi Mkheyan - 2012 Soluna Samay – L.O.V.E Sonique – Sky Sophie Ellis Bextor Feat. Freemasons (Heartbreak) - Make Me A Dancer Space Girls – Spice up your life Spice Girls - Viva Forever Stan – Me Stenahori Stan – Paixnidia Erotika Stefanie Heinzmann - The Unforgiven Stella Mwangi – Haba Haba Stephane & 3G – We Don't Wanna Put In Stine Bramsen – Karma Town Stine Hjelm – Fallen Sting feat. Cheb Mami - Desert rose Stromae – Papaoutai Stromae, Lorde, Pusha T, Q-Tip, HAIM – Meltdown Sum 41 - Still Waiting Sum 41 – With Me Sumera – Wolf Sunrise Avenue – Fairytale Gone Bad Sukhwinder Singh, Satya Hinduja & Robert Bob Omulo - Fashion Ka Hai Yeh Jalwa Susana feat. Omnia and The Blizzard – Closer Sweet California – This Is The Life Sylver – Forgiven Sylwia Grzeszczak - Karuzela Sylwia Grzeszczak – Ksiezniczka Sylwia Grzeszczak - Małe rzeczy Sylwia Grzeszczak – Sen O Przyszlosci Sylwia Grzeszczak & Liber - Co z nami będzie Sylwia Grzeszczak feat. Sound'n'Grace - Kiedy Tylko Spojrze System Of A Down – Chop Suey T T-ara – Little Apple (With Chopsticks Brothers) TAEYANG - EYES, NOSE, LIPS Taio Cruz ft. Kylie Minogue – Higher Tal – Le Passe Tal – Le Sens De La Vie Tal – Marcher Au Soleil Tal – Pas Toi Tal – Rien N'est Parfait Tamta – Unloved Tanja – Amazing Tanja – Forevermore Tarkan – Kuzu Kuzu Taryn Southern – Keep It In Your Pants Tasha G – Away Taylor Swift – Blank Space Taylor Swift - Shake It Off Taylor Swift – Style Tegan and Sara – Closer Teo – Cheescake Thanos Petrelis feat. Xristina Miliou - Pes Mou The Beatles – Yellow Submarine The Black Eyed Peas – Meet Me Halfway The Common Linnets - Calm After The Storm The Common Linnets - Give Me a Reason The Cranberries – Zombie The Disco Boys – Around The World The Ditch – Crash The Dø – Despair, Hangover & Ecstasy The Gossip – Heavy Cross The Hardkiss – Babylon The Hardkiss - Blues The Hardkiss – Make-Up The Hardkiss – Organ The Hardkiss – Stones The Killers - Mr. Brightside The Naked And Famous - Young Blood The Prodigy - No good The Pussycat Dolls – I Hate This Part The Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dogg - Buttons The Rasmus – Livin in a world without you The Rasmus - In The Shadows The Script – Breakeven The Script – Superheroes The Script ft. Will.I.Am – Hall of Fame (almost clear) The Veronicas - 4Ever The Veronicas - Lolita The Veronicas - Untouched The Veronicas - You Ruin Me The Wanted - Chasing The Sun The Wanted – Warzone The Weeknd – I Can't Feel My Face The Weeknd – Often The Young Professionals ft. Anna F. - All Of It But Me Thea &The Wild - Ropes Theory of a Deadman - Bitch Came Back Thomai Apergi – Keep Your Head Up High Thorsteinn Einarsson – Leya Thousand Foot Krutch – Fly On The Wall Tibor Kocsis – Miracle Tigerlily ft. Meghan Kabir - Paradise Timbaland ft. OneRepublic - Apologize Timoteij – Het Tina Turner- You Are Simply The Best Tinashe feat. Chris Brown - Player Tinkara Kovac – Round And Round Tito 'El Bambino'' – Adicto A Tus Redes (Feat. Nicky Jam) Tokio Hotel - Run, Run, Run Tom Boxer feat Antonia – Morena Tom Dice – Me And My Guitar Tom Jones – Delilah Tone Damli - Winner of a Losing Game Tooji - Rebels Tooji – Say Yeah Tooji – Stay Tooji – The Father Project Tose Proeski – Boze, Cuvaj Ja Od Zlo Tove Lo – Out Of Mind Tove Lo - Talking Body Tove Lo – Timebomb Troye Sivan - Happy Little Pill Tyler Shaw – House Of Cards U U2 – Song For Someone Udo Jürgens-Sag ihr, ich lass sie grüßen Ultrabeat Vs Darren Styles – Discolights Unheilig – Winterland V Vanilla Ninja – Blue Tattoo Vanilla Ninja - Don`t go too fast Vanilla Ninja - Liar Vanillaz & Kosta Radman feat. Hannah Mancini - Back 2 Life Vaido Neigaus - Kõigest Loobunud Valentina Monetta – L'amore verra Vaya Con Dios – Nah Neh Nah Velvet – Friendly Fire Velvet – Mi Amore VIA-Летта – Канчита Viky Red – If You Ever Feel Vilija Mataciunaite – Attention Vincent Niclo – Divino Vincent Niclo feat. Anggun - Pour une fois Vita Chambers – Fix You VIXX – Error X Xov – Lucifer W Walk Off The Earth – Rule the World Wang Rong Rollin – Chick Chick Westlife – My Love Who See – Igranka Winny Puhh - Meiecundimees Üks Korsakov Läks Eile Lätti Wisin feat. Ricky Martin - Que Se Sienta El Deseo Within Temptation - A Shot In The Dark Within Temptation – Angels Within Temptation - Frozen Within Temptation – Memories Within Temptation – Say My Name Within Temptation – The Howling Within Temptation feat. Dave Pirner - Whole World Is Watching Within Temptation feat. Tarja - Paradise (What about us?) Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth - I See You Again Y Yohanna – Is It True Yohanna feat. Rok – Find A Better Man Years & Years – Eyes Shut Years & Years – King Years & Years - Take Shelter Yellow Claw - Shotgun ft. Rochelle Yemi Alade - Ghen Ghen Love Ylvis - The Fox YUI – Gloria Z Zakkum - Ben Ne Yangınlar Gördüm Zana – Nas Asas De Sorte Zara Larsson – Lush Life Zara Larsson – Uncover Zedd - Stay The Night ft. Hayley Williams Zeljko Joksimovic – Nije Ljubav Stvar Zella Day — Hypnotic Zella Day – Sacrifice Zella Day - Sweet Ophelia РУССКИЙ АЛФАВИТ: А Азис – Мразиш Азис – Хоп Азис и Ванко – Като тебе втори няма Алекс Луна – Свет Луны Александр Понамарев - Я люблю тільки тебе Александр Рыбак – Suomi Александр Рыбак – Небеса Европы Александр Рыбак – Стрела Амура Александр Рыбак – Супергерой Александр Рыбак – Ты Достала меня Алёна Высотская - Душа (Я не болею тобой) Алёна Ланская – Rhythm Of Love Алёна Ланская – Solayoh Алиби ft.Lou Bega - Bachata Алла Пугачёва - Монолог Алла Пугачёва - Я пою Алсу Абельханова - Якын дусларым Альбина Джанабаева – Надоели Андрей Grizz-lee - Эта музыка Анжелика Агурбаш - Почему? Анжелика Агурбаш - Я Буду Жить Для Тебя Анжелика Варум - Сумашедшая Ани Лорак – Без тебя Ани Лорак – Для тебя Ани Лорак – Корабли Ани Лорак – Медленно Ани Лорак - Оранжевые сны Ани Лорак - Птица Ани Лорак – Солнце Ани Лорак и Валерий Меладзе - Верни мне мою любовь Анита Цой – Молитва Анна Кошмал – Вальс Анна Семенович – Я За Тобой Антитіла – Бери своє Антон Макарский – Прощай, любовь А-Студио – Джулия А-Студио ft. Tomas Nevergreen - Falling For You Б Би 2 feat Т Гвердцители- Безвоздушная тревога Бумбокс – Вахтёрам Бурановские Бабушки – Айшон Бурито – Мама Бьянка – Алле Танзен Бьянка – Музыка В Валерий Меладзе – Белые птицы Валерий Меладзе - Иностранец Валерий Меладзе - Переменится ветер Валерий Меладзе и Анастасия Приходько - Безответно Вера Брежнева - любовь спасет мир Вера Брежнева – Мамочка Верка Сердючка – Dancing Lasha Tumbai ВиаГра – Обмани, но останься Виагра - Перемирие Виагра – Стоп, Стоп, Стоп Виагра – Это было прекрасно Винтаж - Деревья Винтаж ft . DJ Smash – Москва Г Григорий Лепс – До станции зима Григорий Лепс – У берез и сосен Григорий Лепс и Ани Лорак – Зеркала Город 312 - Отпусти Город 312 и Баста – Обернись Д Дакота - Спички Дан Балан - Чика Бомб Джиган и Таня Терешина - Встреча Диана Гурцкая – Тебя теряю Дима Билан – Не молчи Дина Гарипова - What If Дмитрий Колдун – Work your magic Дмитрий Колдун – Облака-Бродяги Е Евгений Гришковец feat. Brainstorm - На заре Егор Крид - Заведи мой пульс Елена Темникова feat. Natan - Наверно Елена Терлеева – Солнце Ё Ёлка – Прованс Ж Жанар Дугалова – Iзiн Kорем Жанна Фриске – А на море белый песок З Злата Огневич – Gravity Злата Огневич – Magic story Злата Огневич – One Day Злата Огневич – Pray For Ukraine И Игорь Николаев – Выпьем за любовь Игорь Николаев и Наташа Королёва - Дельфин и Русалка Ионел Истрати – Люблю тебя Ирина Билык – Побегу по радуге Ирина Дубцова - Вспоминать (feat. DJ Leonid Rudenko) К Король и Шут - Кукла колдуна Краски - Он не знает ничего Л Лара Фабиан и Игорь Крутой - Любовь, похожая на сон Лайма Вайкуле – Пусть говорят Лаурита - Новое поколение Лаурита - Просто Линда - Ворона Лолита – Я Луина – Луна М Макка Межиева – Шийла Мох Макс Барских – Подруга-Ночь Макс Барских – Хочу танцевать Макс Корж – Жить В Кайф Максим Фадеев – Breach The Line Мгер – Айастан Мгер – Кто мне заменит тебя Мерри Поппинс - Картинки Мэй Дэй – Мой парень Bi Н Наргиз Закирова – Нежность Наргиз Закирова – Я не твоя война Наргиз Закирова – The Show Must Go On Натали - О Боже, какой мужчина Наталья Орейро – Я умираю от любви Наталья Подольская – Поздно Неангелы – По клеточкам О Оскар - Между мной и тобой Оля полякова - Я не такая, я жду трамвая Олег МАЙАМИ - Прощай, моя любовь Олег Винник - Вовчиця П Пётр Елфимов - Eyes That Never Lie Полина Гагарина – Кукушка Полина Гагарина – Нет Полина Гагарина и Ирина Дубцова – Кому? Зачем? Потап и Настя Каменских – Все пучком Пропаганда – Жаль Р С Сестры Толмачевы – Shine Света – Ты не мой Светлана Лобода - 40 градусов Светлана Лобода - Город под запретом Светлана Лобода – Не Нужна Светлана Лобода – Пора домой Серебро - Дыши Серебро – Мало Тебя Серебро – Перепутала Серебро – Я тебя не отдам Сергей Лазарев - В Самое Сердце Сергей Лазарев - Зачем придумали любовь Слава – Шлюха Согдиана – Вспоминай Меня Согдиана - Подожди София Ротару – Прости София Ротару – Я ж его любила Т Тату – All About Us Тату – All The Things She Said (Я сошла с ума) Тату – Нас Не Догонят Таисия Повалий – Три зимы Топлес – Переферия Тина Кароль – Жизнь продолжается Тина Кароль – Помню Текила - На Восток У Ф Федор Добронравов - Там где клён шумит Х Ц Ч Чили – Сердце Ш Шура – Воздушные шары Шахрукх Кхан – Kal Ho Naa Ho Щ Э Эдгар Темиров – Занесло Эдуард Романюта – Берега Ю Юлианна Караулова – Ты не такой Юлия Думанская – Пробач Юлия Паршута - Cut Me Open Я